FP - March, 2399
This page chronicles posts #10521-10641 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2399. *FP - February, 2399 *FP - April, 2399 Earth Plots First Week Back from the trip to Cardassia ANNA-ALEENA THAY tells ABBOTT THAY about her encounter with Sirion. He gets upset and tells her about the leapers warning to stay away from him. PATRICK REESE is on Earth with the Valiant before break, going to speak with DENORIAN THAY where Thay tells him he can’t be Captain on Gamma Quadrant just incase. At the end, ANNA comes in and tells her about her concerns with Sirion and her dad offers to put a hold on Sirion’s travel plans. Before spring break, KENNEDY FROBISHER meets with HEIDI THAY and her new unfrozen friend ALYSSA STANTON. Alyssa and Kennedy chat before she kisses him, biting in the process before they awkwardly depart. KENNEDY goes home and is feeling unwell, INDIRA DORR being there for him to take him to the infirmary, getting treated for a common flu. LALI MUNROE is devastated by her mothers death and seeks out MERIK EVEK. Later, MINIYA EVEK calls over communication, prompting MERIk to answer which beginning the guilt. Once ended, he gets angry with LALI and forces her to leave but they get into an altercation and Merik runs off. Wishing to feel special, she uses her abilities to convince him into sex! KATAL seeks out HAYDEN LIU to let him know she has been invited to a conference on Romulus and will be leaving in the next few days so she won’t be able babysit. Second Week Enjoying her spring break, ANNA-ALEENA THAY is approached by NORIS ROURKE (SIRION LANDA). He has come to the planet to woo Anna, tricking her with his abilities - though for the first encounter he is mostly coy. A couple of days pass when ANNA runs into NORIS (SIRION) in a café, both of them getting closer. He implants a hypnotic like suggestion into her mind to start an argument with Jatar and tell him about Katal/Hayden. Upon leaving the Evek residence in Brazil, LALI MUNROE shows up in Toronto to tell her father, SHAWN MUNROE about the things she has done. She breaks down, crying about her want to be loved before storming off once again. Worried for her, SHAWN later shows up at her hotel, only to find LALI unconscious. Bringing her to the hospital, he discovers she tried to kill herself. Promising to help if she gets her act together, father and daughter start a new bond. KATAL UNA approaches ISKANDER AL-KHALID about piloting her and Luke to an engineering conference on Romulus. It is short notice, but he agrees. KENNEDY FROBISHER is in Ten Forward on the Valiant when CORD DAVENPORT comes in. They chat about spring break and Kennedy’s lingering sickness. Back in London, KENNEDY and INDIRA DORR enjoy their time off with a little hanky panky. Afterwards, Kennedy begins to exhibit more unusual behaviour when he just up and leaves the apartment. Once out, KENNEDY seeks out ALYSSA STANTON in San Francisco, the two having a natural attraction to the other because of their similar diseases. They get intimate before falling asleep. KENNEDY and ALYSSA wake up several days later, no concept of the passing time before getting more intimate, making the others climax. INDIRA goes home and explains to JASMINE DORR that she is worried about her boyfriend, the two planning on distractions! Third Week Getting closer and closer, ANNA-ALEENA THAY and NORIS ROUKE (SIRION LANDA)decide to go on a trip around the world to play tourist on the weekend. But, when they’re in a café, he makes her see Jatar/Heidi kissing - shocking Anna. ANNA asks permission to confront UNA-KORAN JATAR, which NORIS (SIRION) offers. When going to Jatar’s quarters, HEIDI THAY is there, but it doesn’t stop Anna from calling them out on their ‘affair’ then breaking up with Jatar.; as well as telling him about Hayden/Katal’s affair HEIDI stays behind, offering comfort to JATAR who is more than distraught about the sudden turn of events. Angry, JATAR confronts HAYDEN LIU about his affair with Katal, waking up N’LANI LIU in the process. Hayden talks to the drunk Bajoran in private, but Jatar passes out after a good cold water dousing. Once sober, JATAR confronts HAYDEN again, this time getting a straight answer, and information about Hayden going to Romulus to see about Katal/Luke’s disappearance. Going home to pick up some things, KENNEDY FROBISHER is confronted by a worried INDIRA DORR. He is in a full blown viral infection, attacking Indira, biting her as well and starts to make out. CORD DAVENPORT arrives shortly after, shocked at the scene before emergency beaming them both to the Valiant. Once KENNEDY is treated and on the road to recovery, CORD speaks with him, explaining Indira is being held a bit longer because of her Bijaniness and gets the dirt on Alyssa. MINIYA EVEK returns home to find that Merik is gone so she calls SHAWN MUNROE to come over. He arrives, shocked at the evidence of an affair and explains his idea that Lali had something to do with it. Fourth Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY and NORIS ROURKE (SIRION LANDA) finish their tour of Tokyo. Once back at the hotel, he uses his abilities to persuade her into sex and the couple indulge. In the morning, they confess their love for each other and a validation that they are now an official couple - and Anna is totally under his spell. KENNEDY FROBISHER goes to INDIRA DORR at her home and they make amends about the virus that took them both over, while Kennedy booboos on a question of which girl is better! mKHOAL finally arrives to Earth, tracking down JOHARA AL-KHALID, kidnapping her to complete the plans in the mUniverse. MERIK EVEK finally arrives back to his time/planet, going to MINIYA EVEK and VAHNI EVEK. They talk about the heartbreaking matter, but they both stick together, the blame falling on Lali. ANNA goes back to UNA-KORAN JATAR at FNS and tells him that she is leaving the planet. To cover up her true intentions, she explains that she is dating Kennedy. Cardassia Plots First Week Falling asleep beside QUESTA DAMAR, CORAT DAMAR wakes and they have a heart-to-heart since the announcement she was keeping the baby - both confesssing their love for the other. KEGEN DAMAR goes to see AFON MAKLA to apologize for his brothers behaviour. She is okay with it, and the two get a bit more physical until Kegen breaks the flow and he asks Afon to hang out for a little longer incase his mother dies sooner rather than later. QUESTA and GWENI DAMAR are chatting in the conservatory before Questa collapses. Gweni calls for help and AARIX DAMAR beams them all to the hopistal. DR. SERIK is there with CORAT DAMAR as they make the decision to put the baby in Gweni before Questa passes away (March 05, 2399). NOAH ALMIN has been saving up some money to get his goods ridged. He tells MAYANA SAREX who is excited enough about the idea to offer some financial help too. Second Week NATIME DAMAR visits with KEGEN DAMAR after the funeral. She hopes that he is okay and prompts him not to spend so much time working. MAYANA SAREX is shocked to find DELANEY ALMIN at her apartment door when she gets home from work. Delaney explains she was mugged after she came to see NOAH ALMIN and her parents don’t know. NATIME, looking for a happy chat, seeks out SAHARAH MUNROE and chat about the house, Damar’s and boys. Soon enough, TAHMOH ALMIN gets to the planet and he interrupts DELANEY, NOAH and MAYANA in the middle of the night. He demands his daughter come with him and she only does after he threatens leaving Mariame. Third Week AFON MAKLA visits with KEGEN DAMAR in the study. He is working hard after his mothers death and she asks to spend more time with him. He asks her to stay at the house, prompting them to work together. NATIME DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR are chatting in the garden when Natime starts to complain about Afon. Zeteri gets mad, telling the girl she has little to complain about before and argument breaks out and they stop being friends. LANA BERN comes over later with old dresses from cleaning out her closest, offering them to NATIME before bonding over some Zeteri bashing. LANA goes home after getting a new pet, a Cardassian skoo, naming him Bobo. CELAR BERN is shocked at the new addition but agrees it would be a good thing to keep her happy (as long as it isn’t in their bed too much). Fourth Week AFON MAKLA and CYDJA MUNROE are off at the zoo with AIMI DAMAR, GWEN DAMAR, ANI DAMAR, ERON MUNROE, SAHARAH MUNROE and SISI VENIK. Near the end of the trip, Cydja goes into labour and gives birth to ODESSA MUNROE at the hospital (March 23, 2399). KEGEN DAMAR returns home to speak with AFON about the new baby. She uses the time to talk to him about his over working, convincing the Gor to take a week off and focus on himself. MAYANA SAREX gets increasingly worried about NOAH ALMIN who has been in a depression since his fathers arrival a few weeks before. Bajor Plots First Week Alone together at dinner, TARA VONDREHLE and CHIARO DHOW able to bond more. They have a tense moment and Chiaro kisses her before leaving the table. BENJAMIN WOLFE is in a bar, getting drunk and looking for girls when he runs into BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K. They chat it up before heading to his place and end up sleeping together! Second Week CHIARO DHOW attempts to talk to SOLIS CASSICA about them, wishing for her to show him around. She expresses disinterest, ashamed of herself, which gets him upset and he goes to cool off. TARA VONDREHLE is told by Cassica about the argument, finding CHIARO out in the cold. They talk, but he kisses her before collapsing. TARA calls ZAYN VONDREHLE for help, confessing about the kiss and Chiaro’s odd mUniverse behaviour. TAHMOH gets back from his trip to Cardassia and MARIAME ALMIN confronts him on his behaviour. She makes it clear there are no sides and she loves him, convincing her husband to come home. BENJAMIN WOLFE wakes up in the morning with BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K beside him. Accidentally thinking she was a hooker, they have an embarassing moment before she makes breakfast. Fourth Week LAUREN UNA, SIOMANE TERIN and SIOMANE POLREN are all having dinner together. Polren offers to have Lauren move in with him in preparation for her 18th bday. That night, LAUREN and TERIN shares their excitement together and make love! USS Valiant Plots Fourth Week Upset, JATAR goes to confront Kennedy, but finds INDIRA instead. He explains Kennedy is dating his gf and going to the dance with her. She is confused and hurt that her boyfriend may have been cheating. In the mean time, KENNEDY is with PATRICK REESE, getting better acquainted. He explains he wishes to be the supervisory first officer on the Valiant next year and Reese agrees if Kennedy is willing to hear his stories on AR-558. When KENNEDY returns to his quarters, he is surprised at INDIRA’s questioning, explaining about the ball, as well as his lack of relationship with Anna - confused about the entire situation. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Arriving unknowingly to the mUniverse, ISKANDER AL-KHALID, KATAL UNA and LUKE UNA pass through a rocky storm to get there. They are approached by mKEHAL S’HARIEN and forced to make a crash landing on mRomulus. Once on the surface, the three try and run, but mBENJAMIN WOLFE and mISKANDER NASSIR stop them and in the process, mKehal is killed. MISKANDER has some one-in-one time with KATAL trying to get information from her with promises to hurt LUKE with mBENJAMIN’s mind abilities. In another cell, mMYLEE MAWIZIKI gets her claws into ISKANDER, attempting to get information but fails so mBENJAMIN comes in creating some psychological torture with Iskander’s claustrophobia. Third Week mMYLEE MAWIZIKI continues to work her magic on ISKANDER AL-KHALID, lulling him into a false sense of trust by having sex with him. mMYLEE seeks out mISKANDER NASSIR too tell him about her relationship with the prisoner, offering an evil plan of finding his sons mirror person to weaken him even further. mBENJAMIN WOLFE is sent off to find mTOBIAS CRILLER and his sister mGEORGIANA CRILLER. He finds them on a random planet/moon before killing mToby and liberating mGina as a prostitute. Fourth Week ISKANDER AL-KHALID is visited once again by mMYLEE MAWIZIKI. This time, however, he has a plans and lures her into a false security before attacking. Demanding to know where LUKE UNA is, he knocks the woman unconscious and escapes. mMYLEE is then found unconscious in the cell by mISKANDER NASSIR. He is furious she would let the captive get away and she scampers off to find him. ISKANDER and LUKE, in the mean time, are nearly away when Luke recalibrates the transporters. Luke beams away, but Iskander is trapped behind when mMYLEE shoots him with an arrow. mKHOAL PARDEK is back after Luke escapes and blows the whistle. mISKANDER changes plans and sends him to pick up his doubles wife on the other side. KATAL UNA hears about her sons escape, speaking with mISKANDER and explaining to him that she could be a better Queen than mMylee if only given the chance. mISKANDER doesn’t believe it, bringing KATAL to see ISKANDER in his new, torturous position. Iskander tells Katal to keep working on things, using mMylee’s jealous to her advantage. Romulan Plots Fourth Week Arriving as soon as possible, HAYDEN LIU hears that LUKE has managed to escape. After Luke is debriefed, he reunites with Hayden to tell him the news about his mother and Iskander - noting that his mother requested that no one go back. #03 March, 2399 #03 March, 2399 #03 March, 2399